Prayer
by kradnohikari
Summary: An AU of TP with Link as a whore, and Sheik as a rich man living in Hyrule Castle Town. They are thrust together to save the world from a threat. Yaoi! Link X Sheik.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- **I own the plot, nothing else.

**Warnings- **Language, Slash/Yaoi, Violence in later chapters.

**Pairing- **Link X Sheik

I have done it! A multichaptered LoZ fic based on the TP world. This story is an AU using the TP world and some of the characters, but nothing else. The characters will be OOC at least the ones with personalities in the game. Uhm... I think that's about it... Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

Rain crashed to the ground in torrents, mixing in with the puddles forming in the gaps of the stone pathway. Windows were closed, their lights flickering from the safety of their homes. Dogs, cats and all of the homeless animals watched with their beady eyes from their shelter at the lone man out in the street, soaked to the bone. The young man lifted his hand up, trying to push the flop of dark brunette hair that threatened to cover his light sky blue pools, the attempt failed as the lump moved back to its place seconds later. The man sighed at this, not caring that his brown cloak was clinging to his skin, causing him to shiver slightly. Nothing matter as long as he collected money.

Scanning the streets, his irises picked up nothing. Not even the smallest of animals were out. _'I need to find shelter.'_ Turning to his right, he walked up to the large house in front of him, the owner a new wealthy man in town. Sighing once more, he lifted his hand up, keeping his face down, and the cloak around him tight. He needed shelter and the last thing he wanted to do was a job, while soaking wet. The knuckle he used, rapped lightly twice. Brining it back to his side, he waited.

The owner looked up, tearing his blood red pools away from the text in front of his body. Startled for a moment, he took the time to regulate his breathing. Letting his ears perk up, he waited for another knock from his mysterious late night guest. Nothing. Leaning back he closed his pools, and ran a hand through the long silky strands of dirty blonde, before going back to his earlier novel.

Outside on the step the man lifted his hand once more, knowing he would most likely get sick after this little excursion. "I need shelter." He whispered to himself, sure that no one could hear him. Rapping at the door, a little louder he waited once more.

The dirty blonde jumped once more. This time instead of sitting down, he clambered to his feet, gracefully. Walking towards the door, he nodded to his single maid and friend signaling her to go back to her late night activities. Trekking the short walk in seconds, the rain told him to move faster. Opening the door slowly, he stuck out his head first, making sure it wasn't anyone who wanted to do him bodily harm. When his pools met a young, shivering man, he opened the wood the rest of the way. "Would you like to come in and out of this rain?" He inquired already knowing the question. He could not think of any other reason for the stranger to be on his doorstep.

Brunette strands sprayed jets of water, as the man nodded his head yes. Making his way in, he resisted the urge to open his mouth and gape at the large foyer he had entered. It's entrance seemed more lively then any of the others he had been too, and it made him wonder if the man had a wife. He seemed he found his answer, when a young woman dressed down in bedclothes appeared out of one of the many doorways.

"Sheik is this who was at the door?" She tilted her head, letting a piece of bright orange hair fall into her blood red pools. One of her hands, snaked their way onto her hips as she looked at the stranger.

"Yes Midna. Why don't you go off to bed? Work will be daunting tomorrow with the party arrangements and the what not." Sheik finished addressing his friend/maid and left her to her own devices. Knowing she was more than capable of making her own decisions.

"Goodnight." Midna bowed, before turning and walking back to the room she had made her way out of.

Alone with just the stranger, the dirty blonde made a gesture, trying to figure out the best way to greet the mysterious person. "Sir, may I take your cloak?"

The brunette jumped back as if burned by the question. There was no way, he was going to let anyone take the only shelter he had left from the elements, besides his clothes. Good at judging a stranger's character at first glance, and action, he let what he saw run through his head. _'This man Sheik doesn't seem like the others. He seems like he actually cares about some strange peasant. Actually wants to take them in even for the night from the rain, no matter what troubles it may cause.'_ That was enough to convince him of at least giving up his coat. Slowly lowering his hands, he reached up, letting his fingers run underneath the heavy material, lifting it until it slid completely off his shoulders. "Here." He spoke softly, not trying to cover up his near nakedness underneath.

Sheik grabbed the coat and looked at the body now fully in view. His late night stranger was wearing nothing more than a ripped sleeveless shirt, and a pair of worn out pants, both looked as if they were made by wool. The rich man had taken in a common peasant, but he didn't care. Not in the least bit. Slowly, pulling his red pools away, the dirty blonde crossed the few steps it took, to reach the wooden oak coat hanger. Placing the object on the hook, he let it slide down to rest and hopefully dry. "May I ask your name?"

The brunette shifted his weight from foot to foot, as he rubbed his skinny arms shyly. During his motions, he whispered out his name. "Link."

The name almost didn't reach Sheik's ears, but at the moment before they died, the noise carried over. Smiling, he held out his hand, waiting for the other to shake with him. "Well Link my name is Sheik."

Link nodded, grasping the pale hand in his own. He could feel the smooth skin, under his rough, work worn ones. Not knowing what to say, he just stood there, shifting his weight.

The dirty blonde haired man noticed that after a moment. Dropping his hand back to his side, he started to walk further into the large house, gesturing for the other to follow. Without an explanation, he lead the late night guest to the room he was staying in before. The book he was reading, was discarded on it's side, the pages flapping back and forth, in an invisible wind. "Sit down while I get you a blanket." Sheik watched, as his guest sat down, pools darting straight to the hearth and fire going inside. Grabbing a large wool blanket from one of his linen closets, he walked over, throwing it over the other.

Link took the object gratefully, pulling it closer to his body in a warm cocoon. "Thank you," he muttered softly, gaze still on the dying flames. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw, the other settle down, looking at him. It made him shiver slightly, knowing what those looks usually meant. A new piece of meat for someone's sick enjoyment.

Sheik titled her head to the side, curious about his guest. "What brings you out to this section of Castle Town this late at night?" He gauged the other's reaction, watching as embarrassment ran over the other's still features. _'What could be so bad?'_ He had a few possible jobs in mind that involved working late and out in the streets, but he wanted to hear it himself.

The brunette tore his gaze away from the flames, and looked at his host. Red made an appearance on his face again, as he looked for the right words to explain his situation. "Well…" He trailed off, his mind telling him to change the subject, despite it being rude. "I work on the streets." He let out a small deprecating laugh, before finishing his sentence. "My job pays well, but the customers are rough at times. Tonight was just a slow night. No one wants a good fuck when it's raining." His blue gaze moved back to the fire, as the young teen waited for the reaction to come. It would be like it always was, something either wanting sex or disgusted by the occupation he had fallen into.

"I might." Sheik looked at the body in front of him, and felt a reaction. He wanted this boy as something more than a one night thing, but he would settle with what he could have. Although, he didn't know why his mind felt that way, he would question it later. Reaching into the pocket of his black slacks, he pulled out a wad of cash, more than enough for a low class whore. "Is this enough to pay for your services for the night?" The cash went on the table, glittering in the low lighting.

Link held back his sigh, he knew it was coming. Moving his glance from the man to the cash, he nodded slowly. A quick swipe of the hand, left the cash in the brunette's hand. "Show me the way to the room." He used the word room, having said bedroom once before one accident. The punishment for it was the worst thing the young teen had ever endured, and it was something he didn't want to experience again. He supposed it was one of those lessons that one had to learn the hard way, and he was glad he had learned from one of his more gentle customers. Needless to say the slip up never happened again.

The dirty blonde stood up, waving a hand as a gesture to follow. He started to walk, knowing the other would follow. It wasn't until he was heading the large staircase in the foyer did he let his gaze travel behind his back, and to the prostitute the rain had dragged in. _'What am I doing?'_ A part of his mind asked him. He had once sworn never to use anyone for his sexual needs, and here he was with a stranger walking up to his bedroom, ready for a night of pleasure.

The two finished the walk to the bedroom, which happened to be Sheik's. The owner and customer, opened the door with an almost silent squeak, stepping inside once the door swung wide open. Making his way to the large queen sized bed, he let the other take control.

Finished for the night, Sheik pulled out of the other collapsing into the bed, ready to fall asleep. Next to him he watched Link get up, and pull on his clothes once more. The rain that had been pounding on the house for hours was now gone, leaving the sky dry. "You may stay in the next room if you wish." The blonde's voice was laced with sleep, as he tucked himself under the covers and closed his pools.

Link watched the deep peaceful breaths of his client, before walking out. _'I should leave.'_ Choosing the unspoken option, he made his way down the stairs and out the door. The cloak he had entered with laid on the coat hanger forgotten by its owner.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep in the confines of Hyrule castle, the princess of the lands woke up startled out of a dream. Raising her body off her bed, she tried to regain a normal breathing pattern, breathing deeply in and out. "An evil is on the horizon, something this world has never seen before."

* * *

A/N: Review plz. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- **I don't own the characters that appear in the video games, but I do own the villian of this wonderful story and this little plot bunny...

**Warnings- **Same as before.

Another long ass chapter... Whoosh... Well long for me... I want to thank the six of you who reviewed my last chapter, and I want to address something in one of the reviews. I know that Link is a blondie, has been for a long time, but for my story I wanted to make him a brunette. For the sole reason that it is an AU, and I like to refer to characters by their hair color.. If the two main characters have the same hair color, then I can't do that... So that is why he is a brunette, other than the fact that Link would make a smexy brunette. Hehehe. I hope that answers any questions about the hair color difference... I think that's everything I wanted to address... Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

Closing the door to the large house softly, he made his way down the stairs. Tipping his head back, he watched the clouds move past the brightly lit sky. Sighing a little, he jumped over a puddle, before moving down the cobblestone paths.

Ducking into a dark alleyway, he avoided a pair of rats nibbling at some discarded food in the corner. Letting his hand fall down onto a brass knob, he stopped. _'I hope Lance doesn't kill me.' _Fear was stopping him from walking inside.

Shaking his head, the brunette turned the knob, pulling the door open. Stepping in he shivered, despite himself. The candles of the place were unlit, casting the man in darkness. Groping around blindly and using his memory, he made his way up a small wooden staircase, and to his room.

Walking inside, he collapsed on his bed, hoping he would be free from any jobs during the day. Looking at the white ceiling, he mulled over the night's events, wondering who the new man in town was. Seeing him again was an option, and he knew that, but he ignored that. Sighing, he let his crystal hues slip shut, letting sleep claim him once more.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sheik heard the man leave, but did nothing to stop it. It wasn't his place to interfere, no matter what interest the whore held. Rolling back over, he fell back asleep.

The noise of a pounding hand alerted him, rousing him from the land of dreams a second time. Yawning, he stretched letting his bones crack into place. Hands above him, he arched his back, before letting them drop. "Coming." He mumbled, sliding off the sheets.

Standing, he collected his clothing from the night before, throwing them in a small wicker basket. Walking over to an elegant wooden dresser, he pulled out his newest outfit, placing it on his body.

Walking over to the door, he opened it. There standing with her hands on her hips, glaring was Midna. "A wonderful morning isn't it?" He asked, brushing some of the stray dirty blonde hairs away from his face. Midna's wrath was something he didn't want to play with.

"It would be even better, if you were up." The woman, held a piece of parchment out to the other, a seal of royalty on the back in wax. "You muse have done something." Her voice dropped, as she hung her head, the orange hair rolling off her shoulders.

Sheik shrugged, taking the letter. Walking to a table, he pulled out a letter opener, sliding the blade under the seal breaking it. Opening the flap, he pulled out what he was given, reading the page. "It seems that Princess Zelda wants me."

Midna chuckled a little, folding her arms over her chest. Leaning against the doorframe, a small smirk replaced her worry. "Does the dear princess want my little rich boy?" She teased, before turning around and leaving to do her job.

Alone the dirty blonde haired man, shoved the item in his pocket. Sighing, he rubbed his crimson red pools, before leaving. Whatever the dear princess wanted was urgent. Walking down the staircase, making his way to his coat rack and the front door.

He reached the coat rack and noticed the slightly damp, brown cloak was hanging, waiting for someone. "Maybe I can give it to Link, if I pass him." Reasoning with himself, he reached out and pulled the item over him. Opening the door, he walked out, making his way to the large stone structure in the distance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link had a similar experience. Roused from his sleep by a knock on his door, he climbed out of his bed. Rubbing his pools, he stumbled over to his door, opening it. "Lance…" He trailed off, looking at the man, who ran the place.

The young man, held out a note to the other, before leaning against the wall, his green pools, focusing on the man. A small smile crept on his face. "With the way you crept in means I'm getting this weeks rent right?"

The brunette nodded, opening the letter. His hues widened, as he read the text. Letting his arms fall limp at his side, he tried to comprehend what was in the letter. His brain was moving slow from shock. "Lance… Castle.."

The red head raised an eyebrow, before watching the other move around. "You can pay me later, watch out Link." He warned, turning around and walking back down the hallway.

The young man nodded, before straightening his outfit out unconsciously. Moving his weight back and forth from foot to foot, he decided to go and see what was wanted of him.

Grabbing the letter, he walked out, missing his coat now more then ever.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The brunette whore made his way to the front gates of the castle, before being stopped by one of the guards. Up ahead, he saw a figure wearing a brown cloak that looked exactly like his.

"What are you here for?" The guard held his metal gloved hand out, watching the peasant before him.

Pulling out his letter, Link held it out in front of the man. He shifted his weight back and forth, running a hand through his hair. "The princess wants to see me." He muttered, not sure if he would granted entrance.

The guard shook his head, not believing what he was reading. Letting his hand fall, he lifted his spear off the ground, tapping it twice against the stone ground.

Above him the gates started to open, allowing Link entrance. The brunette walked through, hips swaying unconsciously. He knew he was turning eyes as he made his way through the lawns, but ignored that.

Arriving at the stone castle entrance, he looked at the large marble floored grand entrance. "Wow." He mumbled, not sure of where he should go.

"Excuse me sir. Are you here to see Miss Zelda." A young girl asked, holding her black skirt out, and bowing to her knees, before picking her body up.

Link watched the girl , feeling out of place. "Yes…" He trailed off, not really sure how to address the maid/servant. Not being part of the upper class, meant that he didn't know any of the aristocrats manners, regarding servants.

"Follow me." Turning around the blonde walked off in the direction she had come from.

The whore followed, scanning the scenery. When they stopped at a door, he watched the woman knock on the item, before walking away. "Great leave me here…" He muttered, shrugging.

When the door opened, Link was met with the crimson hues of the man he had met in the mansion the night before. He also noticed the brown cloak. "Uhmm… Sheik is that mine?" He asked, holding his head out for the item.

The dirty blonde haired aristocrat nodded slowly, before grabbing the material, and pulling it off his body. Holding it out, he stepped aside, letting the other walk inside.

Stepping inside the man looked around. The set-up seemed like a young girl's room. Pink walls and bedding, a vanity and dolls. "Are we in the princess' room?" He asked, wondering what universe he had entered.

Sheik nodded, moving back to his seat on the bed, head down as his hair covered his face and the blush that illuminated it.

Both men sat in silence, as Link shifted his feet. Darting his hues from the door and hallway to the bed. He had never had any client act like this before and he didn't know how to respond. He was about to open his mouth to say something, when he heard footsteps, signaling another.

Link's ears twitched, as he turned around, hoping it was Zelda. Holding his breath, he waited, exhaling when the woman who wanted to speak with them arrived. Sitting down in a chair, he watched as the woman walked over, her long blonde hair, falling onto her white and dark pink dress, the triforce insignia woven into the fabric. "You called for us?" He asked, letting all formalities drop from his voice.

The young woman nodded, letting her white gloved fold in front of her dress, resting against the fabric. Moving inside the room, her heels clicked against the tile floor, as her gold necklace, and waist slash moved up in time in time with her movements. She made her way to a chair. Sitting down, she crossed her legs, before looking at her two guests with her crystal blue hues. Sighing, she opened her mouth, "Link, Sheik." She stopped there, letting her hands fold in her lap, as she straightened herself out. Sitting up perfectly straight, she let a small smile come to her face.

The path she saw for these two, was one she wanted them to walk. If not for themselves, for the sake of her country of Hyrule. "I have been shown something by the three goddess'." She spoke softly, letting her head lower, her hair coming free of the golden head piece she wore.

Link leaned back in his chair, not really liking the woman. Biting his lip from saying anything derogatory, he kept quiet, letting Sheik do any talking.

"Princess, what kind of vision?" The dirty blonde haired man asked, watching Link with his crimson hues. His mind went wild with possibilities as he tried to figure something out. To have the goddess' contact a mere mortal was not something that happened everyday.

"Something is coming." She lifted her head, tears shining in her pools, as she remembered the destruction, carnage and death that had been sent to her the night before. "Something that threatens to destroy the kingdom of Hyrule…" She trailed off, thinking about the two figures she had seen in the background, the names coming to her head immediately as if she had seen them before.

Both men nodded, their attention focused solely on the cause of this supposed destruction.

"You two were there, not in the garb you're in, but something old no... More of ancient. The light that banished the shadows…" She said nothing more, holding back her tongue from the last part. Some things were better left unsaid. "You two are the ones that need to deal with this threat."

The brunette stood at that, shaking his head. "No." Nothing ever good came out of helping people, that was what he had learned from his own life experiences. Princess or not, he would not fulfill that request. Turning he started to walk toward the door, but stopped when a hand landed on his shoulder. Looking over, he saw Sheik, holing onto him. He didn't know why, but the look in the other's hues, made him want to stay. Hanging his head, he sat down on the bed, feeling like a kicked puppy, who had just tried to disobey his owner.

"Thank you for staying." The dirty blonde haired man, whispered, before shifting a little, leaving a gap between the two bodies. "Continue please."

The blonde woman watched the interaction, a smile coming to her face. It seemed as if things would work out after all. "This threat will be coming soon, and I wanted to know if you two would go out, and try to nip it in the bud… I fear it has already started to spread its influences, in the areas outside of this town."

Sheik stood up, ignoring the surprised looks he received from both the other occupants of the room. "I'll do it, just give tell me where I need to go and give me any supplies I may need." Walking over to the queen, he bent his head down in respect, before moving off to the door. Letting his hand hover, he waited for the other's decision.

Link sat there, mulling over his options. If he went on this 'quest' for the princess, he would be able to get out of his lifestyle, even if it was only for a few days or months. Any reprieve was better then nothing. On the other hand, he would have no room to go to, if he didn't stay in Castle town and pay his rent. He came to a conclusion, he would be milking this for all it was worth. "I will go, but only if you promise to pay my land lord my weekly rent." He stood, up standing in front of the princess. Holding out his hand, he waited for the woman to shake on it for him. He found that people who shook over something would hold to it more often.

The princess stared at the hand, not really outraged by the fact the young man had asked that of him. She could tell from his clothing and attitude that his life was rough. Innocence and the path of doing things for no charge were lost on this man, just because of life he lead. "I will." Lifting her hand, she closed her pale slender digits around the other's darker hands. Shaking him on that, she let her grip ease, and drop her hand returning to its partner.

"Then I will help." He muttered, looking at the woman. "What do we have to do?" He wasn't sure what to do now, that he had agreed.

"First I need to get the supplies. Please wait here." Standing up, she fled the room, a determined look reflecting in her hues.

Both men groaned, sitting down on the nearest object and waiting in silence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the expanses of Hyrule, the invasion started. One man stood in front of a crowd of beasts, and monsters, some with human features, others completely beasts. The man of an average height, stood on a temple step, his arms raised outward, letting a large black cloak hang off his body. "As of today we will take over this pathetic dimension, steal the lands and use them for our own needs and purposes." He yelled, forest green dog ears twitching, atop a mess of long forest green hair, that ended at a point that could not be seen. Behind him a forest green dog tail swayed, it's tip a deep grey.

The crowd around him, cheered and yelled, raising their hands into the air.

The man tilted his head back laughing, looking at his subjects his neon orange hues flashed something fierce. "Go, start the rampage." He whispered, watching his subjects leave. Tomorrow Hyrule would be under a different kind of rule, one that would ultimately destroy the world they had come to know.

* * *

A/N: Review plz... The comments are always nice to hear.. Not sure when the next chapter will be out, I can only hope it will be out within a month from this update... 


End file.
